


Genuinely Happy

by Sheyamiku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyamiku/pseuds/Sheyamiku
Summary: ONESHOT! Ted sees Andromeda for the first time in three years since they have graduated from Hogwarts, and he is so very happy, and it seems she feels the same...





	Genuinely Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hyaaaaa!
> 
> This story is not related to my bigger Tedromeda fanfiction called Andromeda's Galaxy (which you are invited to check out if you like the couple, or the Black sisters, or angst ^^). It might tie into it later, but for now, it's a completely separate work that was written far before Andromeda's Galaxy.  
> So in this headcannon, this is when they're romance really starts off, not at Hogwarts.
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments! <3

Andromeda Black was not an accessible girl and Ted Tonks, not the bravest of boys. Therefore, after three years of desperately crushing over the Slytherin princess and wondering if the looks she sent his way were, indeed, other than despising - maybe even friendly? - Ted had had to watch her from afar as they made they traditional symbolic journey, back across the lake. She had been on her little boat, with her own Slytherin friends, so close - he could have reached her only by extending his arm - yet so, so distant. The worst part was that she looked at him too and in her eyes, he thought he saw regret, maybe even pain, and he didn't know what it meant. He'd been afraid that somehow, it could have happened, between them, and he'd missed his chance… But then he remembered who he was, and he remembered who she was, and he reminded himself that those little conversations they had had, those evenings when it was only her and him in the library, or when they would be on prefect's patrol together, were already more than he could ever have hoped for. So he watched her go and said nothing. And did nothing. And she did the same.

Years flew by. One, two, and then three. He hadn't forgotten her. He still thought about her more often than he deemed reasonable. Maybe that was why, the second he caught a glimpse of her dark, curly mane, lost in a mob, one head in the middle of hundreds of students, he recognized her. His heart skipped a beat. He found himself paralyzed.

'Ted?', called his friend Adrian. 'Why did you stop, mate?'

Brought back to his senses, Ted let his brains run full speed. 'I think I forgot my quill back in the classroom. I should go before someone steals it.' He blurted out, but seeing his friend take a step in his direction, he added hurriedly: 'You should go and book a table at the cafeteria before they're all taken. I won't be long.'

Adrian looked at him questioningly but did not object. He nodded and continued on his way. After having made sure he's friend was not going to turn around, Ted headed off to his right where he'd last seen Andromeda.

He cursed his average height as he pushed through the crowd, stretching his neck like a hawk in his attempt to spot the girl. People growled and complain as he muttered some hurried and unconvincing 'Sorry'-ies. It took him a good five minutes before she appeared to him once more and this time he could see her face, and she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

His heart beating fast, he ran after her. He stumbled and nearly crashed onto one of his Professors but none of that mattered to him anymore because she was so close now, finally! Thrusting himself forward, he caught her shoulder just as she was making to walk away.

She jumped at the contact and swirled around, her deep brown eyes wide open. 'Wotcher!', He said, panting and tired but so, so happy that he thought the smile on his face must have been eternal.

Andromeda looked at him for what must have been eons before the confusion on her face let place to recognition. And then, she was smiling too. 'Ted? Is that…', but before she could say anything more, Ted had taken her into a big, breath taking bear hug. After a second of shock, she hugged him back.

'I'm so happy to see you, 'Dromeda, you don't even know!', said Ted, beaming as he let go of her.

'I'm so happy too!', she responded and Ted's smile grew even bigger as he saw her own. He had never seen her eyes sparkle so vividly. She looked young, not quite like the mature, icy girl he remembered from Hogwarts. And she looked genuinely happy too. 'You took me by surprise!' she said, her eyes wandering left and right as if waiting for someone else to jump out from behind a plant. Though Ted couldn't help but notice how they always came back to him. 'I had no idea you'd be here.'

'And I didn't know you would be here, either.' He replied. 'So glad you are though.' He added in a low voice.

She chuckled as she lowered her eyes modestly, a shy smile digging dimples into her cheeks. 'Yeah…' she breathed. Clearly she wanted to say more, but she remained silent, so Ted decided it was time for him to take the initiative.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, he turned them around towards the exit doors. 'You know what?", he said, ignoring the peculiar look she gave him as her eyes switched from his arm on her shoulders to his smiling face. 'I think we can catch up on each other at that nice café a few blocks away. What do you think?' He asked, locking his eyes into hers.

She remained silent for a while, and he had already started to forget his question as he lost himself into the deep brown of her gaze when she spoke again. 'I…' She started, looking away. 'I'm not… Sure…'

Ted frowned, standing a little straighter as he remembered those days back at Hogwarts. That distance that she had always put between the two of them, that hesitancy, he was not going to accept it like he did back then. At school, with all the Slytherins around, Narcissa, the pressure of her parents, he understood. But now, they were both free and he would make her realize it.

'It's fine, 'Dromeda.' He said softly. 'It'll be nice.'

She gave him one more of those long lasting looks and after a while, he widened his smile and squeezed her shoulders gently. Beaming, he watched her return his smile and nod once. 'Okay, then!' she said with a laugh.

Ted laughed too, loud and clear, and his arm around her, he guided her into the Agora and through the green flames, out into the open. As they walked, he told her about his life since they'd left Hogwarts. For two years, he had trained to become a Healer at St'Mungoes. It had been difficult but he had earned his Assistant Caregiver diploma and was now attending the classes at the Ministry for his specialization. Everything was going great. He was still in touch with most of his friends from Hogwarts and even made new ones during his studies. He now lived in a small apartment here in London but tried to visit his family as much as possible. He said it was to compensate for all the time he spent away from them when he was boarding at Hogwarts.

All the time he talked, Andromeda listened with a smile on her face, laughing from time to time or throwing one of her witty sarcasms. They barely noticed entering the café and ordering their food. Ted talked and Andromeda listened, though he couldn't help noticing the shadow behind her smile when he talked of his family. When he was done, it was her time to talk. She was a little reluctant at first, but soon she gave in to his good mood. She talked of how she had taken up Charm Breaker studies and was glad for her good grades because it had allowed her to take the program for Higher Students at the ministry. Now, she had to come there every Thursdays and Fridays to attend these special courses. She said she barely talked to her Hogwarts friends anymore - sneaking in that most had never really been her friends in the first place except for Anne Rooney and Winston Delaney. Ted then remembered that Anne and Winston had been her best friends but she snorted when he said it out loud and replied that they were little more than acquaintances now. When he had asked if she had made new friends, she muttered that she had talked to a few people on occasion but generally stayed on her own. But then, Andromeda mentioned still living at her parents' house and all joy seemed to leave her.

'Things aren't going well with your parents?', asked Ted tentatively.

Andromeda shrugged. 'They… They're acting a bit weird. All of them.' She said quietly.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know… It's just…', she seemed to struggle to find the right words. 'Ever since Bellatrix joined the Knights of Walpurgis, all my family has gone from "conservative and slightly over-the-top" to "worryingly extreme and cruel".' She said. 'My dad frowns at me for not being married yet and my mom told me I should maybe follow Bellatrix in her group of deranged fanatics! And now Narcissa has turned cold and silent and Regulus is getting involved with the Knights even though he's still at Hogwarts and it's just like everyone is going crazy around me!', she finished, her voice loud and worryingly shaky.

All smile gone from his face, Ted did not talk right away, instead letting his eyes fill with worry as he looked at Andromeda who was fiercely avoiding his gaze. 'At least Sirius seems to still have some form of sanity. Shame that he hates them all…', she added in a whisper.

Silently, Ted put a gentle hand on Andromeda's shaky one. She shuddered, and as she raised her eyes to meet his, he saw how pale she was, and the sadness eating at her and the tears she was holding back. He leaned towards her and looked at her with an intensity such that she couldn't have moved had she wanted to.

'It's gonna be alright, 'Dromeda.' He said quietly. 'I'm here, now. Okay? I'm here.'

She looked at him as tears threatened to roll from her eyes. But instead, making Ted's heart beat faster, she smiled. 'I know.' She whispered. 'Thank you.'

They stayed like that for a long time, Ted's hand resting on hers, both with their eyes glued to the other, unaware and uncaring of their surroundings. They finished their meal and left the café in silence, like in a dream, hand in hand. They walked slowly and quietly, more comfortable around each other that they had ever been. Like if they had never been separated since they had left Hogwarts. Like if they hadn't met for the first time in three years only moments ago.

'You know,' said Andromeda suddenly, her voice quiet. 'You really took me by surprise today, Tonks.'

'I know.' He replied in a chuckle.

'How did you even see me in that crowd?'

'I don't know…' He said quietly. 'I just did.'

'And you ran across the Agora to meet me.' She noted, barely holding back a laugh.

'How do you know?'

'You were panting when I saw you, like if you had just run a marathon.'

'Well, it was quite some work, not getting thrown around by all these people.'

'You must have been really happy to see me…' she added in a fragile whisper.

Ted stopped to look at her, locking his eyes into hers. 'I was.' He said truthfully. And right then, she looked at him with such care and gratitude and happiness and warmth that he thought he could have kissed her right there and then but instead, she pushed him gently and took a few steps back whilst he tried to deal with his emotions.

'Well,' she said, and when Ted looked at her, she was facing him, prancing backward in a playful, cocky demeanor that made him feel warm all over. 'I am Andromeda Black, aren't I?' And then she laughed, loud and clear, and he laughed with her, pretending to run after her. She ran away but he quickly caught up to her and held her in his arms whilst she vainly tried to escape. They stayed like that for who knows how long before she turned around and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He froze, paralyzed and overwhelmed as they both found themselves breathing heavily, red in the face.

Suddenly, Andromeda stiffened. 'What time is it?', she asked as her eyes opened wide.

'Oh, oh…', replied Ted. And they both ran to go back to their classes.

Ted arrived in the amphitheater fifteen minutes late. He took his seat next to Adrian, panting and sweating like if he had just come back from an intense fight with a hippogriff.

'Where were you?', Adrian asked suspiciously. 'You never even ate with us.'

Ted took a moment to regain his breath before replying. 'It's a bit crazy, man…' He answered as a large grin formed on his pink face.

'What happened?', pushed Adrian, clearly worried now. 'Did you run into someone?'

Ted looked at him maliciously. 'Remember Andromeda Black?', he said.

Adrian's face fell before he sighed in exasperation. 'Oh, no…' he pleaded.

'Oh, yes!', replied Ted, beaming with genuine happines.


End file.
